


Truth or Dare

by VigilantShadow



Series: Tales From The Lodge [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Multi, This is a sequel to another fic, but all you need to know is that Jake Kirby and Pigeon became friends for Reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantShadow/pseuds/VigilantShadow
Summary: Pigeon makes the mistake of inviting Jake and Kirby to trivia night. Then she makes the mistake of being the sober one. Then, she makes the mistake of playing truth or dare.ORPigeon Wilson is gay, and Dani and Aubrey are both very good looking.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CertifiedPissWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for actually-a-taco on Tumblr! It takes place in the same universe as Out of the Shadows, which is the last work in the Tales From the Lodge series. If you don't wanna read that, though, all you have to know is that instead of Normal Arc Four, the abomination was one that knocked pretty much every character out of commission except Jake, Kirby, and Pigeon out of commission. The three of them beat it, so they're friends now. Also I gave Pigeon an older brother named Dove, who is one of Kirby's mates from high school but never appears.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm gonna declare this part of the Main Canon for this timeline, but it's cute so. I might. 
> 
>  
> 
> [You can also read this snippet on my blog.](http://sternspatreon.tumblr.com/post/183878213709/actually-a-taco-alright-guys-you-want-a-niche)

Almost dying to a giant light bulb monster was just about the strongest team building experience Pigeon had ever had. Which meant she, unfortunately, was very fond of Jake and Kirby. Which meant she, unfortunately, had asked them to come chill with her at Uncle Ken’s bar (The Roost, locked in eternal struggle with The Hornet’s Nest for  _Best Name Derived From a Place Flying Animals Hang Out_ ) on trivia night.

The theme had been  _The 90s,_ and despite the fact that she was pretty sure Jake was both five and also living on another planet in the 90s he’d absolutely swept the competition. Which had left a kind-of-drunk Kirby, the third member of their trivia team and also the most  _useless,_ laughing his ass off at the fact that they’d beat out a whole bunch of people that actually lived through the entire decade. The fact that  _he’d_ lived through almost all of the decade and still managed to know jack and shit absolutely didn’t faze him.

That wasn’t what made Jake Coolice’s presence unfortunate. Normally, Pigeon would be stoked about maintaining her two year streak as Undefeated Trivia Master. Drunk Jake and Kirby wouldn’t have distracted her from that, on account of Kirby was still a stupid giggly drunk and Jake was exactly the same aside from somehow being even More himself than usual. For most of the evening, playing sober buddy to the two of them meant laughing at Jake when he discovered doing stunts while under the influence meant a lot of falling on his ass and stopping Kirby from playing darts because he’d been forbidden from playing darts ever since Pigeon was nine years old.

Then, Jake got it in his head to play Truth or Dare, probably so he could do a bunch of dares. Or make Kirby do a bunch of dares.

“Truth or Dare, Pidge,” Kirby said, giving her the best Serious Reporter Asking Serious Questions face that he could under the circumstances. It was a lot less effective than usual, given he was too tipsy to manage his Serious Reporter Asking Serious Questions voice. Pigeon rolled her eyes at the nickname, despite the fact that the memories of her and Dove and Kirby doing stupid shit back when she was still a baby made her feel warm.

“Truth.”

“Boooo, no fun!” Jake exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. He was sitting cross-legged on the stool on Kirby’s right, blindfolded by a tie – from when Kirby’d dared him to sit in the dark for twenty minutes about ten minutes ago – that Pigeon was pretty sure belonged to that FBI agent that lived at the lodge. Given that FBI man wasn’t in The Roost and hadn’t been at all that night _,_ she had no fucking idea where it came from. She’d considered asking, but then she’d realized there was no way in Hell the explanation would make a lick of sense.

“Nuh- _uh_ ,” Pigeon shot back, making a rude gesture that Jake couldn’t see.

“Pidge is just bein’ a coward on account of I know all her weaknesses.”

“Damn right I am, Kirby Carmichael. I ain’t gettin’ kicked out of my own uncle’s bar just ‘cuz you’re a dick when you’re drunk.”

“ _No fun,_ ” Jake repeated.

“Truth,” Pigeon shot back. Kirby stared at her for a second, squinting hard enough his nose scrunched up.

“Who you got a crush on, Pidge?”

Pigeon tried her best not to die right then and there. Then she tried her best not to murder Kirby, on account of he knew very  _well_ what the answer to that question was. Then, she went through every stage of grief at once, and answered.

“Dani and Aubrey, you asshole,” she whispered as quickly as possible. Kirby laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool. Jake gasped.

“Wait, wait, wait,  _Pigeon,_ ” he said, voice even more serious than the time he’d told her and Kirby about the supernatural forces that threatened Kepler every two months, “are you telling me you’ve got a crush on Dani  _and_ Aubrey?”

Pigeon took a deep breath and restrained her scream. Sure, Jake had said that three times as loud as people were  _supposed_ to say shit that might be considered a fucking secret, but this was recoverable.

“What’d you just say?” Aubrey Little called out from the table where she’d apparently been sitting with Dani the entire time. Jake and Kirby both grinned, and Pigeon realized she’d been had.

She hid her face in her hands and let the scream out.

“Pigeon likes you,” Jake repeated, even louder. Pigeon imagined becoming one with the bar stool, because bar stools didn’t have to deal with being friends with  _traitors._

She barely noticed the sound of heavy shoes rapidly approaching, followed by the creak of the stool on her left as someone sat down.

“You what?” A voice said next to Pigeon’s ear, and she definitely noticed that. Was there excitement in Aubrey’s voice? No. No, most definitely not, because that was absolutely ridiculous, and Pigeon did  _not_ have that kind of luck, especially not with girls.

Still, she very slowly turned her face in the direction of the voice. There was Aubrey, leaning forward so she was just a couple inches from Pigeon. Her hands were gripping her stool between her knees, legs swinging, and she had on that grin she got whenever one of her magic tricks went off perfectly.

“I like you,” Pigeon said, weakly. “And, uh, Dani. As a unit. I mean, as individuals, too, but uh, also both of you together, on account of you’re pretty much the best couple I’ve ever met and I’m gay and also going to stop talking now.”

“Aubrey, personal space,” Dani chided, smile on her face and in her voice as she sidled over and draped and arm around Aubrey’s shoulder.  _She did her hair different today,_ Pigeon thought, forgetting the fact that she fully intended to die of embarrassment for just a second in favor of admiring Dani’s artfully messy side braid.

“No taking that off ‘till time’s up,” Kirby said behind her.

“I wanna see,” Jake complained.

“You can’t just disrespect truth or dare, Jake.”

“Anyway,” Dani said, laughing at whatever tussling the boys had got up to behind Pigeon. God, it was a nice laugh. “You like us.”

“We can just pretend this didn’t happen, if you want.”

“Uh, no, we absolutely can _not_ ,” Aubrey said, setting on hand on the bar and sliding it very unsubtly toward Pigeon. Pigeon tried her best not to look like she was having a heart attack as Aubrey’s hand brushed her arm.

“Absolutely not,” Dani agreed.

“Mhm, let’s pretend you didn’t offer to pretend it didn’t happen instead.”

“ _Hell_ yeah,” Jake said.

“Shut up, Jake, they’re having a moment,” Kirby said.

“I’ll kill both of you,” Pigeon said, absently, staring at Aubrey’s hand on her arm. “So, uh, not pretending it didn’t happen?”

“Nope,” Aubrey and Dani said as one.

Pigeon nodded. Okay. Alright. She could handle this scenario. This was absolutely something she’d predicted could happen, and not just in her daydreams where things worked completely differently than in real life. All she had to do was say something kind of cool, to counteract the fact that so far she was pretty sure she’d only managed to sound like a dork.

“So, can we pretend I…asked you to get lunch with me tomorrow?” She asked, voice cracking. Alright, decent attempt. Okay line with lackluster delivery. Not terrible.

Apparently even less terrible than she’d thought because Aubrey nodded rapidly, fingers tangling excitedly into the fabric of Pigeon’s sleeve.

“Don’s Shakes and Fries sound good??” Dani asked, leaning into Aubrey’s side. Pigeon couldn’t have stopped the grin on her face even if she’d tried.

She heard the boys high-five behind her and decided that they she’d let them live. This time.


End file.
